candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Factory
Level 11 Level 20 Double jelly Colour Bomb booster Coconut Wheel booster Free Switch | released = March 23, 2012 | difficulty = Very easy - Easy | previous = Candy Town | next = Lemonade Lake | image = Candy_Factory.png | episode = 2 | levels = - }} Candy Factory is the 2nd episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World One. This episode was released on March 23, 2012. The champion title is Candy Factory Master. Story Before episode: Tiffi sees that the robot has malfunctioned. After episode: Tiffi pours soda from soda machine into the robot. The soda machine is broken, and the robot begins to work and is very satisfied. New things Level Types *[[Ingredient Drop Levels|'Ingredients levels']] ( ) are introduced in level 11. (Brief Description: 'Ingredients are special candies that need to be collected at specific points in the board) *[[Timed Levels|'Timed levels]]' '( ) are introduced in level 20. (Brief Description: 'Timed levels are a type of level in which the player needs to reach the target score in a limited amount of time, without worrying about the number of moves.) Elements *'Double jelly is introduced in Level 18. (Brief Description: 'Double jelly is a type of jelly which requires two hits to clear.) Boosters *Colour Bomb at Level 13 *Coconut Wheel at Level 15 *Free Switch at Level 19 Guide Levels This episode contains levels 11 to 20. *Easiest level: 'Level 11 *Hardest level: Level 13 Candy Factory is considered an easy episode, the only levels which can be tricky are 13 and 14. Overall it is a bit harder than the previous episode, Candy Town, but not much. There are 5 jelly levels , 4 ingredients levels and 1 timed level . Gallery Replacement Candy Factory's picture in Level 16. (New background) An_immobile_machine_in_candy_factory.png|An immobile machine? I_know_what_to_do_to_the_machine.png|I know what to do to the machine I_am_operating_the_soda_machine.png|Tiffi is operating the soda machine The_machine_is_filled_with_soda.png|The robot is filled with soda The_machine_is_functional.png|Yay! I am functional! The_machine_is_becoming_berserk.png|I am going crazy! The_glass_is_cracked_by_the_handle.png|The soda machine is cracked The_factory_and_exterior_are_filled_with_soda.png|The exterior is filled with soda Level 11 New Background.png|Level 11 - |link=Level 11 Level 12 New Background.png|Level 12 - |link=Level 12 Level 13 New Background.png|Level 13 - |link=Level 13 Level 14 New Background.png|Level 14 - |link=Level 14 Level 15 New Background.png|Level 15 - |link=Level 15 Level 16 Reality.png|Level 16 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 16 Level 16 Reality after.png|Level 16 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 16 Level 17 New Background.png|Level 17 - |link=Level 17 Level 18 New Background.png|Level 18 - |link=Level 18 Level 19 New Background.png|Level 19 - |link=Level 19 Level 20 New Background.png|Level 20 - |link=Level 20 map candy factory.png|Map on Facebook Champ2.png|Champion title Trivia *This and Candy Town are the only episodes with a champion title containing its names in it. *This is the second episode to introduce 2 level types at the same time, with the first being Candy Town. *It is the first episode to have the same first word. "Candy" like in Candy Town. *Along with Candy Town, these two episodes are the only episodes in Reality which have 10 levels. *The new background of this episode is a reference to Candy Crush Soda Saga's episode The Candy Factory. Both episodes have jars with soda and soda bottles and liquorice strings strewn throughout. However, the robot appears in Wafer Workshop, an episode after The Candy Factory. *During the intro of this episode, Tiffi is drinking soda. *With the new update, the dialogue is removed. * It's the only episode that has changed its intro. Category:World One Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Very easy episodes Category:Easy episodes Category:Reality episodes